


Just a normal morning.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyaji isn't a morning person, Hayama is. How do things usually work out for them in the mornings, especially on Saturday mornings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a normal morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll sail this ship proudly and never let it sink. I'm so in love with it.   
> CANNONS OF FLUFF ARE PREPARED.   
> I mean, oh, I wrote another fluff fic. -coughs-   
> Kiyoshi: Kiki   
> Kotarou: Kota   
> Enjoy<3

Morning routines quickly became a part of Miyaji and Hayama's lives after they moved in together. 

It was a comfortable feeling; it made them feel at home. Well, most days anyway. 

Miyaji was absolutely not a morning person. If you disturbed him, he would hit you in some fashion if you were close enough. 

Now that he was living with Hayama, there was a lot of him being kicked out of the bed. 

Today was Saturday, which meant Miyaji would like to sleep in as much as he liked. That didn't happen. 

Miyaji didn't know what time it was when he awoke to kisses being pressed to his cheek, but he quickly pushed the person away. "Kota what the fuck." His voice is thick and heavy with sleep. 

"Finally you're awake, Kiki." Hayama moves closer again but Miyaji is ready this time. He grabs Hayama around the waist and rolls him over himself. 

When he's about to let him go, Hayama wraps his arms around him, effectively pulling him down in the fall as well. Now he's definitely done it. 

"Kota..." Miyaji growls and holds his forehead - head first to the floor tends to leave marks. Miyaji is beyond irked now, but he's awake. Oh, he's fully awake now. 

"Now now, Kiki. Let me see." Hayama sits up and moves to straddle Miyaji's hips. He tries to move his hands, but Miyaji's hands won't budge. "Fuck no, Kota." 

Hayama pouts, as he usually does when he doesn't get things his way. "But Kiiiikiii, it's my fault you'll get a big red bump! Might as well kiss it better!" He grins and Miyaji glares at him. If looks could kill, Hayama would be on his deathbed. 

"Haha, you're being real funny Kota. Touch my forehead and you're done for." Miyaji is not in the mood for this, not in the mood for the way Hayama keeps pouting. 

"Come on, Kiki. One kiss. Just one" Hayama lays his arms over Miyaji's shoulders, but the other doesn't shake them off. 

"You never give up do you?" He frowns, but he's already begun relaxing his arms so Hayama can pull them away from his forehead. 

"Hmm, nope!" He grins widely and pulls Miyaji's hands away from his forehead. Hayama entwines their fingers and leans in to kiss his forehead. It already has a small red mark. 

"You're hopeless, and embarrassing." Miyaji looks away and huffs, he's clearly embarrassed. His cheeks are flushed and the hands that were over his forehead are now on Hayama's boxer clad hips. 

He grins and presses himself closer. "You say that, yet I'm pretty sure you like it. You looove my kisses Kiki." 

Miyaji huffs again and turns his gaze back to Hayama. He tries to think of a nice response, but he finds none. Instead, he settles for pushing Hayama's hips forward into his own. The high-pitched squeak that leaves Hayama's mouth is enough to make him start laughing. 

The sound of Miyaji's laugh is pure music to Hayama's ears, especially when it's a truly amused laugh like now. It's enough to make him laugh as well.

Miyaji's laughter dies down after a while and first then he notices how his mood is better. He's fully awake now, but he's in such a good mood that he can't help but smile and lean in to press a short kiss to Hayama's lips. 

He almost fears he's done something wrong when Hayama just stares at him with a surprised look. Miyaji can see his face flush all the way to his ears and neck. 

Miyaji opens his mouth to apologize when Hayama throws himself at him - effectively sending them both flat on the ground. "You're so cute, you're gonna make me explode, Kiki." His face is nuzzled into the crook of Miyaji's neck and his arms are wrapped tightly around his bare chest. 

Miyaji blinks at him, still not over the surprise of the hug, and ruffles his short hair gently. "I won't let you explode. You're just fine." With his free hand, he follows Hayama's spine, barely stroking with the tips of his fingers. 

Hayama makes a strangled sound and moves to look Miyaji directly in the eyes. He looks completely serious. "You're so cute I want to eat you up." He leans down to lean his forehead to his. If he kisses Miyaji now, he's sure he'll start getting really excited. 

Miyaji decides to push the limits and test his luck by kissing Hayama deeply. 

Before Hayama has a chance to react properly to the kiss, Miyaji has flipped them over and there's a somewhat teasing smile on his lips as he hovers mere centimetres away from Hayama's lips. 

Then he stands up and Hayama can get out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looks up at Miyaji who still has the teasing smile across his lips. "I think I'll go shower now." He turns around and walks to the bathroom door. There he stops and looks at Hayama who's still on the floor. "Well, aren't you going to join me?" 

Miyaji loves these moments, these moments where he initiates things. Hayama never sees it coming and his reaction is just as funny and cute every time. He doubts they'll get much actual showering done though.


End file.
